


A Raise

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, rh_drabblefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks





	A Raise

Five in Clun.  
Three in Nettlestone.  
Six, maybe seven, in Locksley.  
Two in Knighton.  
Seven in the village surrounding Nottingham Castle.  
And one more in York.

"Oi, Giz!" Allan called to his master, as he jogged to catch up with him. "Listen, I need a raise."  
Guy spun around and eyed his servant dangerously. "And what do you need a raise for, Allan?" He growled.

Allan grinned at Guy sheepishly.

"Child support." He answered, smirking.


End file.
